marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry Richards Damocles (Earth-616)
Henry Richards Damocles, also known to some as Hank or "Pym-kid," is a mutant that has a considerable ability to achieve the potential to be the strongest of all, even before his unexpected encounter with the Kree species that change his life and further boost his powers to unexpected levels. History Henry was born on April 30, 1999 in a multi-occupant residential estate in northern Pennsylvania. His mother was Sara Cartons was living as a single parent to the young boy; as his father, a highly religious man, left in the pursuit of "devil-child" or mutants. Sara often noticed that her son is much more energetic than any child she had known. To make things more confusing, unlike most children that have nothing to do, Henry strongly dislikes the rain, and complains that it drains him. Often, she wonders if this was contributing to the fact that she was around reactive chemicals during the pregnancy in Dr. Pym's labs. To make her travels to work easier, in early 2002, she moved to a location in Queens, New York, where she soon was affected by stress from the community during the shocking 2001 terrorist attack. When not in his new preschool, Henry spent time in the lab with his "namesake" Henry Pym. To the young boy, the chemist and his partner Janet van Dyne were like his parents, showing what each bubbling substance and oozing compound of the most unexpected colors are. Unknown to anyone, these wonders will be a part of him in the years to come. Three days after his twelve birthday, the Damocles' apartment caught on fire, and the source was from the boy's bedroom. After multiple inspection, the investigators reported nothing to cause the fire. A day after the family was moved into a small compound, the Sara began to worry about her only son when he stopped eating altogether. At first it seems to be a sign of stress; but after a week of no eating, she only see that the boy show no signs of malnutrition, she decides to have him tested by a doctor. By the end of the examination, the doctor reports that Henry is now self-sustained, and was puzzled and angered by his hand, which burned in contact of the boy's skin. That evening, their house was visited by Charles Xavier in an invitation to join the X-Men. Sara, scared, but reluctant to let go of her only son, leave the final decision to Henry. After a long hesitation, he agreed to the conditions of him being allowed to visit the Pyms regularly. Years In The X-Mansion Over time, young Henry soon gain more and more control of his powers, which the Beast and the Professor identify as bioelectrokinesis, although greater understanding was still needed. The first year, to prevent heat discharge that could burn the building down, he was assigned to his own room that instead of a bed, had an anti-gravity field bubble that will make him out of touch of any surface. Soon he learned a way to suppress the discharge with the help of Professor X's mental redirection, allowing him to safely obtain a real bed. Later the block was removed due to greater subconscious control of the power. At age fifteen, he found that he could make objects out of thin air, usually in liquid form, but it would remain in that state and will not dissolve unless it was completely ignored. Overtime the object turn more solid. The though of these powers gave him a nickname of "Ignorant Deity" and the name led to an insulting story of a deity that goes by a name of Henry that create things, until a girl came by and make all of his creations vanish. Though he listened to all of his lessons, he was often a class clown and was sent to Professor's office for talks about respecting other people. Over the years, he began to wonder more about his life and his goal in the school and he realized that it was going in the wrong direction, as the school trained him to fight through his powers, "won't that make people more afraid of us?" he often question the X-Men, who gave him various types of answer in return. At age seventeen, he snuck out of school and plan to start with his own life. Normal Life Again Upon his return, he discovered his mother moved, and he cannot find her on any local directories, so he set out to be the assistant of Dr. Pym. On private occasions, he would continue to try to formulate materials from thin air, which he can now suspend in the air. Pym soon took notice of the creations, and examined the formula before it can dissipate. He could not come to a conclusion, though he admitted it was very similar to his Pym Particles, though significantly smaller. Henry decide to call it "Pym Particrons," and further study of this ability shows that the mass actually came from his ability to control Pym subparticles. Though this is a powerful ability, he cannot control the shape, as the creations usually form irregular shape, mostly like those of a spikeball with smaller spikes occasionally sticking out of the larger spikes and this probably divides down to microscopic levels, which was considered an improvement as to liquids that formed at the initial attempts. Dr. Pym states that the explanation for the origin of mass forming confirms Sara's guess of being too close to reactive chemicals during pregnancy. With the motivation of no one else mocking his abilities, he continue to practice, to no avail. Kree Encounter After his twenty-third birthday, Henry was introduced to the Avengers mansion by the Pyms, which they described as "your future home." Unknown to him, he was being tracked by a Kree captain that suspected that he was a new Avenger recruit, and had yet to be informed about the Kree species. He was soon kidnapped and was requested to detail the Skrull's whereabouts despite his lack of knowledge of the cloaked Kree ship on Earth's orbit. Frustrated of their prisoner's ignorance, Henry was assigned to be held captive. During the transit, he fought off the two Kree warriors and in doing so, was accidentally tossed down the railing into a cooling vat of unknown metal that is prepared to be produced into a prototype nega-band. Upon crashing through the Anti-Psionic glass-like materials, the unshaped material registered Henry's brainwave as a commanding signal and covered his whole body instead of just his forearm due to the more material content in the vat than the ones cut and pressed to become the bands. The Kree instantly considered him dead as the flexible metal cocoon the body. Unknown to the Kree at the time, the human accidentally gained a unique ability to "Pymify" objects, or to replicate and replace an object's atoms, subatomic particles, and perhaps even quarks with a Pym particles counterpart without changing its chemistry. This process allow Henry to actually manipulate the mysterious metal and "absorb" it into the Kosmos Dimension. Due to the metal's unique ability to change quickly to any shape, and with the help of Pym particles Henry emits, any size, he can now easily form any shape and it's density he desire with ease. Another side effect of the Pymify power is that the "absorbed" matter can be replicated as many times as desire, thus, allowing him to create unlimited amount of Pymified versions of the experimental Kree metal. Choosing the mysterious metal to be a flexible mainframe instead of just pure Pym particles, and building it up around his body, he formed an armor around himself. He soon realised that if he is to use the metal as a weapon, he needed a power source since the metal is not yet linked to the Negative Zone, though it would still work under psionic powers. To replace the need for the Negative Zone power source, he linked his bioelectric power to use the metal as a energy channel, which could convert the bioelectricity to anything ranging from plasma flame to an extremely powerful energy bolt. Eventually he escaped by using his newly earned metal "skin" to survive the reactor explosion as he disable the ship, and destroying the last remains of the experimental bands. As he fell through the atmosphere, he realized that he feels no pain from the heat of the reentry and which he comes to the conclusion that he does not have external nerve endings that extend to his metal and that the Kree metal does not conduct temperature extremes, though he does feel kinetic feedback upon colliding with thicker atmosphere. He also discovered that the bands, like the original nega-bands, give him the ability of interstellar flight, as he accidentally launches himself back to space, which he additionally learned that it also give him the ability to survive without air. As he flew back to the surface, a nearby Helicarrier spotted him and tagged him as a falling satellite heading to New York and attempt to receive and intercept course. Henry, who thought the flying aircraft carrier was a threat, fired several rounds of electromagnetic pulses that sent the starboard turbines haywire and force the ship to corkscrew down to the ocean, but not before marked his biosignature as a hostile, and alerting the Avengers. The Quinjet appeared soon enough to see the metallic boy rising up from the crater on the beach. Iron Man, thinking it as his specialty, solves the problem by blasting Henry with repulsor rays as the metal skin oozes off the skin. Within the instant of the heat scorching the air near his skin, the metal was back on, leading Stark to believe it to be another Extremis experiment. After multiple useless pleads of innocence, Henry replicated the Iron Man armor's pattern and texture with the Kree material and a bioeletric pulse with a wavelength equivalent to Stark's repulsors. To further mimic Stark, the shell also fly by a boot thruster, with balance aided by the naga-band properties. After minutes of canceling each other out, Stark utilized the unibeam, which was refracted to Captain America's shield. Angered by the lack of audience, Henry rammed the Golden Avenger with a speed equivalent of Mach Twelve and flew in a vivid angle to nullify the harmful shockwaves, while at the same time raising the G level. After five seconds, Iron Man clumps to the ground, unconscious. Walking over to Captain America, who instinctively raises his shield, he threaten Rogers to not attack or he will absorb the shield. Not understanding his powers to Pymify items, he continues his strike, claiming that Henry is a threat of the American people, only to be stopped by Giant-Man, who recognizes the Henry's face. Asking everyone to back off, he shrank down and questioned Henry what has he done to himself, to which he replied by telling what he remembered a few moments ago within the Kree craft. When asked to learn to use his powers for good by joining the Avengers Academy, he denied and replied that he planned to lead a normal life and at a very least, an individual hero. Upon walking away, he was hit by a repulsor beam from Iron Man, who was regaining consciousness as his armor's self-repair function was complete. Henry, who was suffered a second degree burn, was carted to the Xavier Institute, who was more specialized at healing mutant biology. After weeks of healing, he again left the school to lead a normal life, though never getting over the grouch about Iron Man. After his girlfriend, Lilia Thomas, was severely injured trying to stop a gang war, his superhero role started. His strategies was unpredictable, but effective. Though preferred to fight alone, he is often seen teaming up with Frank Castle - or the Punisher - and Charlie Smithson, a man with a biology power similar to Henry's metallic control and a few more. Unlike most of the other superheroes, Henry never adopted a name for his alternate side of life, even though his real identity is known by few. But due to his way of giving credits to the Pyms for his powers, as it was related to the Pym Particles, he was nicknamed "Pym-kid" by the younger heroes. Due to his experience with Dr. Pym, he was able to obtain a scholarship to Molecular Science in a local university, and become the youngest in the course. Appearance A stocky boy that looks fit enough to be a star at football, Henry got blue eyes that is contrasted by his black hair. He always wear nega-band on each of his wrists. Behavior Extremely energetic and happy most of the time. He is also very hard headed to everyone other than the Pyms. Despite their divorce, he still treat them like a couple, which would cause them to laugh occasionally. Power/Abilities *'Bioeletric Generation:' All surface of his body is a transmitter for his bioeletricity. His body produced an incredible amount of charge per unit of time, as seen when he burn down his apartment. He soon learned to control the output. *'Self-Sustainability:' One of the first of Henry's mutations is the ability to be self sustained, or in another words, his bodily organs will continue to work even without the presence of food. *'Pym Particrons Mass Control:' Drawn from the Kosmos Dimension, Henry can create a massed object from the subparticles of the Pym Particles, which he called Pym Particrons. Though this does not allow him to shrink of grow, the object will stay within "existence" until the concentration upon the object is completely lost, or mentally commanded back into the Kosmos Dimension. **'Kree Metal Manipulation:' Due to the more flexible nature of the unknown Kree metal used to forge an experimental Nega-Band, it is more easy to reform it to shapes he desire other than to utilize the same tactic with raw Pym Particrons. The metal is a heat insulator, immune to oxidization (rust), and is flexible enough to bend into any shape Henry thinks of, but can be as dense as he see fit. Like the normal Nega-Band, the metal have properties that allow survival without air and rapid interstallar flight. If formulate correctly, Henry can use the metal as a channel for his bioeletric attacks, which the metal takes forms from a cannon nozzle to a rifle to a pistol. This ability to change the shape of the metal is also effective for melee attack that ranges from external armor to an occurrence of formulate a set of claws on each hand to mock Wolverine, and to spar Logan-style with his friend Charlie Smithson. *'Pymafy:' From unknown origins, Henry contain an ability to "absorb" objects, or converting the material to its Pym Particle counterpart and sending it to the Kosmos Dimension, as it was shown as the event played out when he absorbed the unknown Kree metal. When absorbed, he is free to utilise the Pymafied material to his will. The material can leave and enter the Kosmos Dimension within seconds, which aid Henry on fast changing between his costume and civilian dress, which is typically underneath the costume. The materials that have included: Kree metal, steel, iron, titainium, fiberglass, concrete, copper, wood, and various types of stone. Recently, he has been able to absorb other types of matter, including liquids and gas. **'Material Duplication:' Once Pymafied, the material's atomic "blueprint" is stored, and allowing Henry to make unlimited amount of the material. Weaknesses Despite the ability to form masses to protect himself, he haven't aquired vibranium or adamantium, which means he is vulnerable to weapons of those nature. In addition, when not using his abilities, he gives off a massive amount of bioelectricity that will make a very bright ultraviolet signature that can easily be seen from an orbiting satellite. Quotes *'Setting: Henry Pym's Labs' Janet van Dyne: What did you call the particles that you control from the Kosmos Dimension? Henry Richards Damocles: Uh..."Pym Particrons" it is kind of like a subparticle of the standard Pym Particles.... JvD: Then why not just call it "Pym Subparticles?" Henry Pym: I see his wordplay! It was "Pym Particles" with the word "electrons" because the particle was around the size of one! HRD: Yessir, Mr. Pym, it was my intention. JvD: Hank- HP and HRD: Yes? JvD: Er...Pym, why can he not shrink or grow like us? Or anyone else with long exposure to the particle serum? HP: Probably ether by one of his mutant powers, or it don't effect the same way with genetic offspring of people. JvD: How about the case with Cassie? HP: Good Point. Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Disruption Category:Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Secret Identity Category:Students Category:American Category:Electrokinesis Category:Construct Creation Category:Flight Category:Energy Blasts Category:Ferrokinesis Category:Armor Users Category:Matter Absorption Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Living Characters Category:Articles by Anakin Skyobiliviator Category:Original Characters